


Mother Queen

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, cervix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: void-daddy request: Fem!Reader in a world where reader is the last human, and is queen of an ant kingdom (these ants are the size of humans and humanoid). The only one able to produce more ant eggs. So yeah, Ovi / EggPreg kink stuff.





	Mother Queen

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request fill
> 
> read the tags

Who would've thought ants would grow to the size of tigers, yet there they were.

The alien ants began appearing when you were just a kid. All the adults warned kids not to leave the protected zones, ' _ dangerous monsters are every out there' _ they would say. The population of alien and alien like creatures only grew bigger. They grew exponentially until humans became the minority.

Already human populations were decreasing, slowing dying out from plague, disease, war, and starvation. The new alien species were killing off the adults, keeping only children and young teens. Then they killed off teenaged boys, leaving children as the only male humans. Then came the farming. The last remaining humans kept like cattle, the same way humans did for farm animals, and breed them to keep humans on earth. But also farming of alien offspring. Women were used to bear the offspring of aliens.

You're from a farm too; you've done it all.

You've seen your fellow humans die, succumbing to the disease that ravaged their bodies until they became nothing but empty, lifeless shells.

The aliens weren't happy. They bred women and girls like crazy. Any female human able to stand was used as an incubator. Raped by those emotionless aliens. Bodies violated with their semen and ovum. Just tools for reproduction.

You do your job. You eat the weird jelly good sustenance, you breed the aliens, you carry their offspring, and you successfully birth them. Then the cycle repeats again and again. What can you do? You can't fight back and they won't let you die. Every female human is precious.

You're even more precious now. You're the last female human - the last human at all - in this farm. The aliens treat you carefully. They can't risk injuring you or letting you fall ill. You don't know how many other women exist outside of this farm and you'll never know. You just know you're the last one here.

A familiar clicking noise brings you from your thoughts. An alien ant is by the entrance of your cove.

Thank god an ant. You  _ hate _ the grasshoppers.

You follow the ant with a sigh. Sure, the sex is mind blowing but being pregnant just sucks. Giving birth to those disgusting, squishy eggs. Ugh, the thought discusses you, but what can you do?

Brushing past the ant, you sit down on the mossy bed. The alien clicks again and you wave it away, you know the drill, and it leaves.

A few minutes later another alien is entering the cove.

Here goes nothing.

You lay back body spread out and wait for the alien to do its work.

Like every other time, the alien begins by playing with you nipples. Its large mandibles are surprisingly gentle as they do so. It's antennae wave and wiggle around as its mandible work on your nipples. You moan and writhe under the gentle and teasing touches to arouse you.

After a few minutes of being fondle by the alien you feel its cock over your cunt. Its hot and wet, and dripping semen on you. It rocks its body, rubbing its thick girth on you making a mess.

When it slides its heated cock into your pussy you gasp and moan, throwing your head back and squirming. It's always an experience fucking an alien ant.

Its cock its thick and long, so long it doesn't fully fit in you - yet. It works its hips, thrusting in and out. Already its dripping so much come. The antennae wave around and it clicks its mandibles excitedly.

Its pace grows faster and its movements stronger. Sharp thrusts of its cock pound your pussy, the thin tip probing your womb. You can feel yourself opening up already. You moan helplessly as your cunt is fucked. The brutal pace of the alien spraying come and your juices around. Your cervix strains under the powerful force of its cock and eventually gives way.

A scream of delight escapes your lips as the long cock penetrates your cervix. It's like a switch is turned on as the ant picks up its pace again. It fucks you at a inhuman pace. The girth of the base of its cock straining your wet folds to accommodate. It pounds weak moans from your lips and abuses your wombs.

The drop of the first egg against your womb makes you squeal. The small pebble sized eggs squeezes past your tight cervix and drops into your awaiting womb.

The flow of eggs is steady into you womb. Each soft egg pushing past the tight ring of your cervix and plopping in to join the rest. The ant continues to fuck you, but its cock never leaves your womb. The pleasure of being fucked and filled with eggs pushes you over the edge. Your body tenses and your toes curl as your orgasm. You tremble with post orgasm bliss. Your womb is steadily being filled, so many eggs filling it up and forcing it to expand.

The stretch of your womb makes your muscles cramp but you know the alien won't stop until its deposited all of its eggs. By now the discomfort has grown into pain. The pleasure of sex is overridden from the pain of his cramping womb.

Finally no more eggs drop into you womb. You stomach is well grown, distended and stretched obscenely off your thin, underweight body. The skin of your stomach pulled taught and bumpy form the eggs that push painfully against the inside of your body. But the alien still isn't done.

The alien comes suddenly, a thick rush of semen flooding your already filled womb. You gasp and moan writhing on the cushion. Its semen is piping hot as it enters your body. You can feel it seep through your body, getting between the cracks and spaces between each egg and filling your womb further. The pain grows stronger and stronger and you being to struggle. The ant's powerful claws hold you down as it continues to come.

You can feel your body scream and protest under the immense strain. Your stomach grows and grows. The bumps of the eggs disappear as your stomach rounds out, filling with alien semen.

You're crying and sobbing when the alien finishes. It gives one last spurt against your cervix and pulls its cock free.

You're left crying and trembling on the cushion, your pussy throbbing from abuse and your womb thoroughly abused. You look like you're ready to burst any second, so round and heavy.

This is your life. This is the life you're forced to live and you can't even fight back.

Now it's a matter of days before you'll lay the eggs and be impregnated again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> any crucial missing tags?
> 
> find me here:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
